1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a hard disk drive mounting device, and an electronic device using the hard disk drive mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, one or more hard disk drives are often used for storing information. The hard disk drives are mounted in the electronic device by hard disk drive mounting device. However, the hard disk drives are typically secured to the hard disk drive mounting device by screws. It is inconvenience to assemble or disassemble the hard disk drive from the hard disk drive mounting device.
What is needed, therefore, is a hard disk drive mounting device to overcome the above described disadvantages.